


All the Things You’d Never Say (in the Light of Day)

by EvilPeaches



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilt, Kinda Sorta Dark, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Split, Power Dynamics, Self-Loathing, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: “I’m sure you’ve been thinking about it.”That’s the thing. She hasn’t really been thinking aboutit, per say. To be specific, she thinks about him. She feels like she wears that shameful thought on her sleeve as she walks down the halls at school, like everyone can see how dirty she really is. What kind of person is she, to think of a man like that after what he did?Because, to be truly honest, she doesn’t just think about him. No.Sometimes a girl has dreams too.





	All the Things You’d Never Say (in the Light of Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Split / Glass. All belong to M. Night Shyamalan.
> 
> AN: I wrote this and I don't know why, but it needed to get out. Sorry about that. I swear, I wrote this after my most recent 'Accidental Perfidy' chapter :D Just a little short something for fun. I guess I missed my 8000 word quota on the other story, so I had to make up for it somehow.
> 
> Either that, or Dennis is running wild across my fics. People, send help, he's writing himself into more trouble XD

_I don’t miss you_  
_I don’t want you_  
_The sky's not blue_  
_I haven’t been thinking of you  
_ _and girls don’t lie, girls don’t…_

  
_Dev - “Girls Don’t Lie”_

 

* * *

 

Everyone is looking at her. They’ve all seen it on the news apparently and here she had to be told in private in the counselor office.

Kevin Wendell Crumb: finally caught.

“You must be so relieved” and “This must make you feel so safe” are words that keep following her down the halls.

She is relieved. She is safe. What more do these people want from her aside from a reaction, a reaction they can sell to the press.

Casey is well aware of how everyone watches her; they all wonder, what is so special about her? Why did Claire have to die? Why did Marcia have to be eaten alive? Why did Casey Cooke walk away unscathed?

She’s Broken, that much is true. With her Uncle in jail, it really isn’t a secret anymore that she has led a long life of heart-breaking abuse. Casey knows this is the only reason she is alive, why the Beast allowed her to walk free, but no one else understands.

They all think there is something far more nefarious behind the whole story.

Her foster mother had looked at the pictures of The Horde on the news with a concerned look on her face. “Are you sure honey? Those girls…they’d been stripped. You only had your pants and a torn top. You know you can tell me if he touched you. Made you do anything.”

Casey had only shaken her head with tight lips. “No. He didn’t touch me. He wasn’t allowed.”

People nod. Act like that answers their questions. But Casey knows, sees it in their eyes; they don’t actually believe her.

They all look at her with this suspicion, like they think she’s done something untoward to have her freedom.

She almost wishes she had, because if she is going to do the time she may as well have done the crime.

 

* * *

 

That night, she stares at her ceiling, watching the fan spin in a whirl of darkness above her. He’s imprisoned and she should feel elated. She should feel safe and happy knowing he isn’t on the streets grabbing and eating more girls alive.

Or whatever else Patricia has The Horde doing for the Beast.

She’s restless, her mind turning over all the events she’s been through in the past few weeks. The kidnapping. Her escape. No, not escape. He let her go. All the doctors and journalists that wanted to dissect her mind.

They all wanted to know what had happened. What had she _done_ to get set free? They all imagined some horrible, disgusting story. That’s what they all wanted to hear about…they imagined she’d done some favors for him to earn favoritism.

The reality is far worse though and the only way she gained freedom was from being a scarred teen girl who’d been abused her whole life. Juicy story, huh? Is that what you all want to hear?

Casey came out of the zoo stronger, better. Evolved, as the Beast would say. She is far more confident in herself as a young woman, no longer ashamed of what makes her who she is. However, the gazes and questions that follow her every day are tiring. She’s this mystery that everyone wants to solve now and it’s sickening.

No one cared before when she clearly needed help. No one cared when her Uncle was abusing her, when she was cutting her own skin to feel alive. Now, everyone wants a piece of her and she wishes they would all just kindly fuck off.

When she finally fades into sleep, she finds herself back in that awful place in the belly of the zoo.

_She’s on her knees in the bathroom. Alone. Claire and Marcia must already be in their closets at this point. Her baggy shirt covers the majority of her body as she listlessly sprays the bathtub, trying to remove any imaginary dirt. Dennis always seems to find dirt everywhere he looks._

_Casey has begun to think it’s a load of bullshit, that he comes up with something new every time just to get them to take more of their clothes off. Oh look, there’s dirt on your sleeve, that sweater needs to go._

_Dust...there's fucking...dust on your top, please, God, just take it off._

_Please. Just…take it off._

_She hates the way she can clearly hear his voice and the way he begs her to strip more of her defenses away. It’s on reply in her mind, like a skin movie being re-winded repeatedly and it’s wrong, so wrong._

_The door to her room opens and she freezes, still crouching on the ground with the cleaning spray. Slowly, she slides her eyes to gaze at who has walked in. Dennis. Of course it is. That tight, buttoned up shirt that hugs his frame and biceps. His ridiculously tight slacks that leave little to the imagination._

_Casey sighs quietly and chooses to ignore him, going back to her cleaning. He can’t begrudge her that, can he? He’s the one who told her to keep the place clean, after all. She can hear his footsteps as he carefully approaches, his measured steps sure and confident._

_He knows she’s a caged bird and he’s far stronger than her. She is well aware of the strength in his body, how easily he would be able to subdue her now that she’s alone. No one else is here to stop him and it sends a shiver down her spine. She’s his prey and Casey simply hasn’t learned how to outsmart this predator yet. She’s only learned how to keep him from striking._

_Dennis stops in the doorway of the bathroom, filling the entire frame with his body. She can sense him there, his aggressive gaze a physical touch on her body. She can imagine the way his eyes must be traveling up and down her form now, even as she ignores him._

_She waits quietly, scrubbing. Let him sweat and voice what he wants from her now. Her pants this time? Casey hopes not._

_“You’re…you’re the only one that’s behaved, you know. Uh…out of the three of you. You’ve been…good.”_

_His low tone, the awkward growl of his, makes her stomach clench uncomfortably. Casey finally turns her face to look up at him, gathers her courage. Sure enough, he’s looking down at her with those darkened eyes, eyes that are filled with things that terrify her. He’s hungry and not for food. The way he’s looking down at her, filling the doorway, he’s well aware of how intimidating he is._

_He’s well aware and he’s enjoying it, how small and timid she is before him. He enjoys the power, enjoys the control._

_Casey shivers, her nipples going hard with her nerves. She whispers, “I’m…I’m sorry?”_

_She’s not really sure what to say. What does he want her to say to that?_

_“The others. They’re going to the Beast first. But you. You weren’t supposed to be here in the first place. So…I…uh…the Beast won’t mind.” He suddenly seems to mutter to himself more than her as he repeats, “The Beast won’t mind.”_

_Casey’s eyes are wide and unblinking. Imagines Patricia would not approve of this conversation. “Won’t mind…?”_

_He looks down at her, those eyes riddled with a heady mix of self-loathing and sin. He licks his bottom lip before speaking again. “You’ll still be good for me, right? I don’t…I don’t want to have to hurt you.”_

_Nodding nervously, Casey utters, “I’ll be good.”_

_“So, put the cleaner down,” he rasps darkly, leaning forward slightly into the bathroom._

_It’s almost laughable how everything slows down as his hands drift to his belt. Casey watches those hands, examines the veins in them as they undo the buckle. The click of it is so loud that it’s like thunder to Casey’s ears. Whatever she had expected, it was not this. He unzips his fly but makes no further movements to lower his slacks._

_He leans against the door frame, stares at her from under hooded eyes. “I…uh, assume you know how this works. All you girls…you’re all impure anyway.”_

_The assumption is like a slap to the face, but Casey stifles her reaction. She’s well aware of how he treats the opposite sex, how he views them. Objects and toys, things for him to use, but probably things he gets told he’s a dirty boy for wanting._

_Patricia really is a piece of work, after all._

_Casey is well aware that he can force her. He’s strong enough to force anything on her. He’s also strong enough to snap her neck if she bites him. He can make this painful if she fights. She won’t fight. She’s no fool. Casey is a survivor. She has what it takes, she can bide her time._

_She can see the way his chest begins to rise and fall hard as she crawls closer to him, still on her knees. He looms over her like some sort of monster, but at the same time looks vulnerable, like he would die for her to touch him the way he wants._

_Like he’s already fucking dying because she’s here and he wants her terribly, because he’s been told he can’t have her. He’s been told she’s for someone else and it isn’t fair. In this moment, Casey has power over him, because he’s desperate for this._

_It’s almost intoxicating. Almost._

_With shaking hands, Casey reaches for his slacks, loosens them a bit more so she can access the bulge that she can see in his briefs. His adam’s apple bobs nervously and his tongue touches his bottom lip again as he stares down at her._

_“No teeth. You won’t like what happens if you use teeth,” he drawls thickly, his eyes stripping her to the bone._

_Casey doesn’t dignify that with a response._

_She sets to work, pulls him free. He’s like fire in her hands, so hot and hard in her grasp. She’s ashamed, embarrassed, can’t escape the way he’s looking at her. Like her only purpose in life is to be on her knees in front of him._

_When she wraps her mouth around him, gently sucking him in, he groans loudly, low in his throat. His head falls back against the frame and his mouth hangs open a bit. She’s not exactly skilled at this, but she knows the general mechanics. She runs her tongue along him, sucks, swirls, uses her hands on his velvet heat._

_She pulls away for a moment so that she can run the flat of her tongue across the tip of him and she takes pleasure in the way he hisses through his gritted teeth. Then, she takes him in her mouth again, listening to the way he sighs, that low growl of his._

_He’s panting like he’s run for miles, the sounds that come from his mouth making heat build in her stomach and Casey hates herself for it. Her core starts coming to life, a slight trickle of wetness beginning to build in a place she doesn’t want to acknowledge._

_One of his large hands comes to rest on her head, fingers burying themselves in her hair. Those hands, strong enough to crush her, can make her do anything he wants her to. Dennis leans back against the doorframe, slouches against it as his legs spread wider. He throws his head back and looks away from her briefly, before returning his fierce gaze to her lips. “I knew you’d be a good girl for me,” he says huskily. “Now, take off that shirt. I want…I want you to touch yourself for me.”_

_With shaking hands, Casey unbuttons the first button of her shirt, exposing the skin underneath…_

Casey wakes up slowly, coming to in a haze. It’s still night and only the moon is out. Her body is hot, steaming in fact. Her hair sticks to the sweat on her neck, on her heaving breasts. With a flush of embarrassment, she can feel that she is wet between her legs, soaked. She’s aching with unfulfillment, desperate for release.

She wants to scream; how sick is she? How can she just…have a dream like that? How can her body find it arousing, letting him use his power over her to find his own pleasure? There’s something wrong with Casey, she’s sure of it. Something is broken inside of her, along with all the other crap in her life that has led to this point.

Maybe everyone has been right about her all along; she is a filthy girl inside.

Vaguely, she thinks of Uncle John and mentally salutes him in his jail cell. _Look at what all your years of work bought you, John. Your niece dreams of being subdued by an older man, one who has, by the way, kidnapped her. Dreams of him ordering her to suck his cock and she does it, oh she fucking does it and gets wet because of it instead of becoming upset and scared. Way to go, John. You fucked me up good. I’m well and truly twisted up inside._

Despite her disgust with her own flesh, her body isn’t taking no for an answer. Casey huffs, tries to fall back asleep, but her groin is _on fire_. It’s literally screaming at her, _touch me touch me touch_ and she can’t ignore it for long. She tosses and turns this way and that, tries to get comfortable. Nothing works. It’s too painful, too distracting. Finally, she flops onto her stomach and groans into her pillow in shame.

Of its own accord, one of her hands sneak under her body, sliding down past the skin of her stomach, hovering desperately above the place it wants to go. Casey pauses, sweat dripping down her spine. She’s so embarrassed, so ashamed of her body and the position her mind has put her in.

She shouldn’t. She _can’t_.

 _You can_ , her traitorous mind tells her. _You want to_.

Stupid _fucking_ Dennis and that stupid _fucking_ voice of his. Those eyes. It’s almost like glass shattering when her resolve crumbles.

Well. It isn’t like anyone is going to know. That’s what she tells herself, but she’s sure anyone could read the crime in her eyes.

Her fingers delve down under her panty line, seeking her heated flesh. Upon touching her slick slit, Casey gasps in her pillow, glad that it muffles the sound. Desire zings up and down her spine, animalistic lust ordering her to bring herself to completion. She presses her hips down hard against her finger tips, the extra weight making liquid fire spill inside of her. The added friction is delicious.

As she rubs herself, she doesn’t think about him.

Well. She’d never say it in the day, but since it’s dark she figures it’s alright to admit that she is.

She’s thinking of him. She’s been thinking of him a lot. This isn’t the first time. Won’t be the last.

And while she’s being honest, she’s arching her back slightly, imagining it’s him behind her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress. His cock, hard between her cheeks as he fucks into her. She imagines her fingers are bigger, rougher, his hand instead of hers rubbing her to completion.

Casey thinks of his eyes, those blue eyes watching her hungrily from behind those glasses, the way his pupils would get so large that his eyes would nearly turn black with lust. When he comes, he would press her down harder into the mattress, just to show how much stronger he is than her, how weak she is in his grasp. His growl, hot in her ear, teeth so close to her skin.

These are all the things she would never say, no, not in the light of day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!! They give me motivation to write more oneshots and all that crazy jazz XD


End file.
